Lucas and Maya's Game Night
by LucayaJourney
Summary: It's a peaceful summer night in July. Of course the peace doesn't last with these two around. Lucas and Maya are having a crisis! They don't know which movie to watch. How do these two troublemakers make peace? By challenging each other of course!
1. Chapter 1

"MAYA, THERE HAVE TO BE OTHER WAYS TO SETTLE THIS."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Ohhhh Huckleberry", I thought.

"Lucas, I'm not telling you this again. It's either 'Mean Girls' or 'Love Actually'!"

It was a Thursday night on July and Lucas and I were stuck at Riley's house. Everyone went away for a date night.

I mean EVERYONE. Even little Auggie has a date!

And what do I get? LUCAS WHINING ABOUT EVERYTHING FROM FOOD TO MOVIES.

"I'm gonna kill Riley and Farkle for this", I thought. They were the last ones to leave the house for their "Oh so romantic date night", and they somehow manage to lock us in.

Now here I am fighting with Lucas for the fifth time tonight about which movie to watch. You would think in this big house they would have a collection of movies. But noooo they had to take their movies with them to date night and leave two movies!

"Okay Huckleberry, how about we settle this with a game?", I say.

Lucas quirks up his eyebrows with a cute smirk. Wait.. CUTE?! Ew, no I meant.. the opposite of cute obviously.

"Do I hear a challenge coming up?"

Now it's my time to smirk. "Bring it on _**COWBOY.**_ We both know that in the end I'll win. I always win."

Lucas laughs, "Yeah just like how you 'wooon' that 'Five Nights of Freddies' game, and that's why you stayed up all night with coffee and energy drinks trying to beat my high score."

I glare at him hard. First of all, how dare he bring that up, I thought we had a deal!

"IT WAS AN ADDICTING GAME AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO DON'T JUDGE ME."

"Maya I'm far from judging, trust me. I thought you were cute the way you stayed up all night and wouldn't let me blink one eye until you beat my score."

Oh okay th- CUTE? DID HE JUST SAY HE FOUND ME CUTE. For some reason my cheeks start blushing and I want to slap myself!

"Whatever, whatever have you never heard of "past is in the past", Huckleberry. Anyways I have an idea on how to settle this!"

"Well, don't leave me hanging Maya what is it?"

I grin at how excited he looks. Oh poor Lucas thinking he can beat me at my games. I laugh an villain laugh in my head. Oh this is gonna be good.

"We settle this with 3 challenges"

"Oh this is gonna be good," Lucas repeats with an evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you can handle me Mayaa?", Lucas states.

"Oh if I were you I wouldn't worry about me the one getting hurt."

Lucas and I both agreed for the first challenge.. we wrestle each other!

Now Lucas with his over confidence right now thinks he can beat me. What he doesn't know is that I will use his ticklish spots as an advantage. So trust me when I say this will be easy.

Lucas and I face each other on the mat and count from 3, 2, 1.

"ROAAR", we both yell at the same time. He lunges straight at me and I take a step to the right, then jump on his back.

Lucas looks surprised which makes me grin so big.

"I warned you _**COWBOY.**_ " I whisper softly in his ear.

Then I take my hands and start tickling him in his chest. Lucas starts panting in deep breaths and go down fast on the mat. YES.

I put all my body weight on his back and start tickling the back of his neck.

And just like that I won the game.

"Maya. **Maya. MAYA, ALL RIGHT YOU WON THE GAME. GET OFF MY BACK NOW PLEASE** ," Lucas pleads.

I stop tickling him and whisper in his ear, "You admitted I won hmm this game is already off to a great start _**RANGER RICK.**_ "

I get off his back and stand up. Lucas turns around putting his back against the mat and his deep blue eyes staring back at mine.

"Honey, it's not over yet. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Aaand that is why we are here on the second part of our challenge.

"OH THIS IS GREAT", Lucas laughs. I already know what he's thinking and I certainly don't want him to bring it up.

We are both sitting down on the floor facing three plates filled with a dozen of pancakes each. Whoever eats the most in three minutes wins. And that's how we find ourselves in our first game of the night.

"Remember that day you got so mad at me because I called you a _**SHORT STACK OF PAN-**_ "

"Yes. Yes I do _**HUCKLEBERRY**_. Unfortunately Mr. Matthews cleaned out the fridge and hasn't gone grocery shopping yet. Soooo, we're stuck with this."

"Trust me, I'm fine with it I love pancakes!"

I'll admit the way Lucas said that was kind of cute- _**WAIT.**_ He loves pancakes and he calls me a Short Stack of PANCAKES?

I shake my head. I'm sure that is not related in any way! But I'll definitely keep it in mind to tease him about this.

I hold my hand out for him and he takes it in his warm hands and we both shake.

We then start laughing because this is ridiculous. Obviously we both know I will win this challenge DUH! I mean yeah yeah Lucas might think he has a chance to win but HA jokes on him I guess.

I start counting down but does Lucas help? Nooo he start eating his pancakes before I even finished counting down.

"HEY CHEATER!'.

Lucas tries to talk while a bunch of pancakes are stuffed in his mouth, "Who you calling a cheater YOU were the one who tickled me during wrestling."

Ugh fine. I start eating quickly. Lucas and I keep looking at each other to check how the other is doing.

I had to take a break after seeing his mouth dripping with pancakes and syrup. Oh this is priceless! He sees me laughing hysterically and he starts laughing himself.

"Maya stop you're making me choke!"

"Hey not my fault", I say in between giggles. "You should see your face right now Huckleberry!"

Then the timer beeps that 3 minutes is done. And in that moment I swear I have never laughed as much as I did then and there.

Lucas starts jumping and down and starts doing this weird dance.. I don't even know if you can call it dance.

" _ **HA YES I WIN, I WIN, I WIN! WHO WON? ME NOT YOU!**_ " he yells with such a loud force I think the neighbors may call the cops because of him.

Ok. Wow. I start laughing so hard I can barely see him through my tearing eyes anymore. I put my hand on my stomach and lay down with tears running down my face.

"Maya, I think you owe me a-", he stops talking when he sees my tears.

"What, Maya, no are you okay? I'm so so sorry baby. Please don't cry, Maya. I'LL DO ANYTHING. I just don't like to see your pretty face crying!", Lucas exclaims while sliding his hand up and down my back.

He puts his strong arms around me and puts my face in his chest. Lucas starts patting my hair and putting soft kisses on my forehead.

I stop laughing/crying immediately. I have never seen this side of Lucas before..

I've seen Lucas angry, sad, jealous, confused, and everything else.

But laying here at night with his arms around me and kissing my forehead with soft touches, as if this is part of our usual day. Well it makes my heart tighten with warmth and.. love?

When he realizes my cries stopped, we just lay there silently in each other's arms


End file.
